Artois the Cold
by Estella Tweak
Summary: When a new engine by the name of Artois moves to Sodor, she is silent, strong, arrogant and even a bit cold hearted. But, can a small green engine by the name of Percy thaw her icey heart? (No romance between them! Only friendship!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I like Thomas the Tank Engine... don't dis! Contains one OC called Artois! Also contains gay engine couples! Don't like, dont read!**

**Summary: When a new engine by the name of Artois moves to Sodor, she is silent, strong, arrogant and even a bit cold hearted. But, can a small green engine by the name of Percy thaw her icey heart? (No romance between them! Only friendship!)**

* * *

Everyone was busy chuffing along the rails of the Island of Sodor. But, everyone was excited. News of a new engine reached them and spread a murmur of excitement as it filled their boilers full. "I hope the new engine is friendly!" A small green engine by the name of Percy said happily. A big blue engine called Gordon scoffed, "The engine probably won't hang out with you! You're too small!" "Hey! Behave Gordon! She probably won't hang out with any of us! She might be with the mountain engines." Edward the blue engine said, James the red engine just scoffed. "She?" Gordon asked. "Yes she. I heard the Fat Controller talking about it to Toby. Apparently she's as big as James, but, she sounds like quite the arrogant bugger if I do say so myself." "What's a bugger?" Percy asked. "I think it might be a bug Percy..." Our number one engine, Thomas, said. "Hahaha, no Thomas and Percy... I tell you when you're older, ok?" Edward said. The both said ok. "So, when is 'she' coming here?" James asked slowly. Edward looked at him. "Today apparently." "Noooooo! I can't deal with another arrogant engine! I'm the arrogant one!" James said dramatically. Everyone laughed. "Don't worry James! You'll still be the arrogant one of our family!" Percy said happily. James scoffed again but his eyes held a jokey look to them. "Right, well I'm off. Don't want to make my passengers late!" Gordon said and chuffed away. "Show off..." James murmured. Edward rolled his eyes. "I agree with Gordon, we don't want the fat controller to yell at us now do we" he asked. Everyone said no and with that, chuffed away.

Hours passed by and everyone was on the edge of their rails. The time of the engine's arrival was nearing and everyone was nervous. Would she like them? Would she be mean? Would she work hard? Would she fall in love even? These questions filled the engine's boilers. "Meh... Thomas, I'm really nervous... will she like us?" Percy asked shakily. Thomas smiled softly, "I'm sure she will Percy!" He said. He wasn't so sure though. They chuffed away to the docks to talk about it some more. In Henry's forest; Henry, our big green engine, was talking to the trees. "Do you think she,all be really arrogant or not? I want to be her friend, but I don't think that she will though..." he trees rustled softly, calming Henry down a little bit. He smiled softly, "Thanks trees, I appreciate it..." and with that said, chuffed away. James was very nervous. "Arrogant plus arrogant equals disaster!" He uttered out. He was so nervous that his boiler could blow a fuse. "Ok, I just need to calm down..." he breathed and chuffed towards Henry's forest to relax.

More hours had passed and it was finally time to meet the new engine. "Hello my engines! You will now meet the new engine! Her name is Artois and she is about the size of Edward and James." He boomed out. Cranky lifted up the new engine from the ship. Her grey paint shining brightly in the sun. "Hello Artois! I'm the Fat Controller, and welcome to Sodor! Percy will show you around if that's alright with you." He said. Artois just rolled her eyes. "As long as he's small and cute, I don't see no problem..." she said in a bored tone. Percy raced down the tracks, coal dust flying off of him. "Stupid troublesome trucks! Causing trouble!" He grumbled and managed to get to the dock in time. He was here with Thomas earlier, but a job popped up and so he decided to take it. He regretted that now. "Percy there you are! I was just about to- Percy my God! What on earth happened to you?" The Fat Controller asked in shock. Percy huffed, "Blame the troublesome trucks sir! They were causing trouble again!" He explained quickly whilst the other engines either laughed or looked at him in pity. Artois smirked and puffed away. "Well... Percy... you're meant to be showing me around! Some 'helpful engine you are! Hahahaha!" She laughed with a petrified Percy trailing behind.

James rolled his eyes. "I'd be surprised if he survives a whole day with her..." he muttered out. Edward sighed, "We can only hope James... we can only hope..." they both puffed away towards the sheds since their work was done...

* * *

**Estella: Its done!**

**James: Bah!**

**Estella: Next chapter might come soon!**


	2. I'm done

I'm sorry but no more. I've stopped writing now. People have written bad comments about me and if I know shit. Some have even made me cry due to death and memories.

Well, Hasta la Pasta,

Estella Tweak


End file.
